Wilderness
Overveiw Wildernesses are uncontrolled regions on the map. Each Wilderness you conquer and control increases your resource production rate. The higher the level of the Wilderness, the greater the increase to your resources. However, higher level plots will be more heavily defended by Anthropus. All Wilderness other than plains and swamps will give a % increase of your income once they are captured. The number of Wildernesses you can capture depends upon the level of your fortress. Once your army is large enough, it is advisable to only capture lakes and/or savannas, due to the increased consumption of a larger army (farming plus wilderness bonuses will never be enough to feed a large army, food comes from attacking camps). A level 1 Wilderness gives a 5% increase to its resource, and each level after increases by 5% per level, up to 50% for level a 10 Wilderness. Wildernesses can be abandoned at any time and any stationed troops will be returned. All lakes level 7 or higher have a chance to give you a Water Dragon Egg if you send your great dragon with your troops. Hills of level 7 or higher can give you a Stone Dragon Egg. Mountains of 7 or higher can give you a Fire Dragon Egg. Savannas of level 7 or higher can yield a wind dragon egg. Odds of obtaining the egg increase with higher level wildernesses Go for 9s and 10s. Once you have completed your Great Dragon Armor set, the same levels of these four types of wildernesses will also have a chance to drop the corresponding dragon armor pieces. There is also a small chance that lakes, hills, mountains and savannas of level 7 or higher will drop fangtooth respirators, glowing mandrake, volcanic runes or banshee talons for production of elite units in their respective outposts. The odds to find them are quite small compared to obtaining them from Anthropus camps, so they are not a stable and reliable source of them. However, until you are strong enough to wave a level 7 Anthropus Camp, waving a level 7 or higher wilderness is your best option. TIP: When capturing wildernesses take a long march, this will allow nearer ones to remain available for multiple attacks with only a short march. Chart Wilderness Defenses Attack Guide Do NOT mix speed troops (like SSDs, BDs, and Pack Dragons) and ranged troops (including the Great Dragon and elemental dragons) when attacking. Due to the way combat works in the world of Atlantis, the size of the battlefield is determined by the attacker's longest range attacking troops. Once the battleground size is determined, opposing forces then rush at each other to initiate attacks. While alone, dragons will easily reach the other side in one round and slaughter pesky ranged troops. However, with ranged troops on your own side the enemy melee troops will advance before your dragons can even try to attack enemy ranged, protecting them from harm and exposing your relatively frail/costly/rare (for SSDs/BDs/Pack Dragons, respectively) dragons to a lot more firepower than they can handle. The exception is the combination of the Wind Dragon and Banshees, which are designed to harmonize with each other. Slower melee units, while not optimal, can be combined with speedier Dragons without any harm besides marching time costs. As they do not increase the battlefield size, they will not interfere with your Dragons' ability to decimate foes, and typically provide extra firepower after the first round. Longbowmen Level 1: 250 LBM; Met 1; WC 3; Med 1 Level 2: 800 LBM; Met 1; WC 3; Med 1 Level 3: 4600 LBM; Met 2; WC 5; Med 2 Level 4: 8000 LBM; Met 3; WC 5; Med 3 Level 5: 14500 LBM Met 4, WC 6, Med 4 Level 6: 25000 LBM; Met 4; WC 6; Med 4 Level 7: 30000 LBM; Met 6; WC 6; Med 7 Level 8: 30000 LBM; Met 7; WC 7; Med 7 Level 9: 40000 LBM; Met 8; WC 8; Med 8 (Less troops added with each research) Level 10: 31,000 LBM; Met 9; WC 9; Med 9 or 40,000 LBM; Met8; WC 7; Med Proven fact that 1500 LBM with Level 1 Metallurgy & Level 3 Weapons Calibration only can take over a Level 6 Wilderness perfectly. Note: You do not need that much research for a lvl 9 i take lvl 9s with lvl 5 met med and wep cal with 10k longbows no problem i add 1 spy. Also for the level 10 wilds 35k longbows with lvl 6wep cal lvl 8 met and lvl 7 med works perfect everytime. Samples are below they are more accurate than the above examples. I take lvl 9's with about 9500 LBM with WC 5, Met 4, and Med 5. Note:WC,MET,MED at lvl 7 4500 lbm for lvl 9 wilderness. Note2: Usually 11k LBM + 1GD/EleDragon is enough to defeat a Lv10 wild w/out any losses (Lv6 Met, Lv6 Med & Lv6 WC) Note: WC 6, Met 5, Med 3, 7000 LBM took me already 4 lvl9 wildernesses! I with no losses have many times taken a level 10 wilderness/plain with 33,000 lbms, 3000 mino, and 1 Great Dragon WC 7, Met 7, and Med 7. I've been taking over level 10 wildernesses with no losses with a great dragon level 9 and 9k LBMs. Battle Dragons Please note that weapons calibration does not affect battle dragons or swift strike dragons. Neither type of dragon has any ranged attack, and therefore weapons calibration (which increases range) has no use.They do, however, rely on your Dragonry research level to cross the battlefield quickly to begin attacking sooner, resulting in fewer losses to ranged units while crossing the battlefield. Level 1: 1 BD (5med,5met,5dra) Level 2: 5 BD (5med, 5met, 5dra) Level 3: 12 BD (7med, 10met, 8dra) Level 4: 150 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 5: 200 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 6: 1155 BD (met8 med7) or 850 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 7: 1980 BD (met4 med4 dra6) or 1100 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 8: 2140 BD (met6 med8 dra8) Level 9: 9000 BD (met6, med8, dra7) or 5000 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 10: 15000 BD (met6 med7 dra8) or 10000 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Note: Random losses of about 1 to 100 troops will be there for level 7+ for the given numbers when attacking with a GD, because the range of the GD is very high. Get dragonry up to level 10 to avoid this. Fangtooths If you begin taking losses, then you need to increase your research levels. Level 1 : 2 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 2 : 4 Fangs + 1LBM Level 3 : 6 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 4 : 12 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 5 : 25 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 6 : 75 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 7 : 200 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 8 : 400 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 9 : 1200 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 10 : 3000 Fangs + 5000 LBM 'Swift Strike Dragons' Level 1: 10 SSD (1 Metallurgy, 1 Medicine, 2 Dragonry) Level 2: 100 SSD (2 Metallurgy, 2 Medicine, 2 Dragonry) Level 3: 500 SSD (3 Metallurgy, 3 Medicine, 3 Dragonry) Level 4: 600 SSD (3 Metallurgy, 2 Medicine, 2 Dragonry) Level 5: 1100 SSD (3 Metallurgy, 3 Medicine, 3 Dragonry) Level 6: 4000 SSD (7 Metallurgy, 5 Medicine, 7 Dragonry) Level 7: 7000 SSD (6 Metallurgy, 6 Medicine, 6 Dragonry) Level 8: 10000 SSD (8 Metallurgy, 7 Medicine, 8 Dragonry) Level 9: 17000 SSD* (8 Metallurgy, 8 Medicine, 8 Dragonry) Level 10: 23000 SSD* (9 Metallurgy, 8 Medicine, 9 Dragonry) *Due to troops types present, level 9 and 10 always have a chance at some troop loss with only SSD. Higher numbers of SSD greatly reduce losses. 'Troop Table' edit it if found a way to do it with no losses post a screenshot to proove it